


Ready for the Plunder, Shaka Brah

by Gikka218, IrriTheMage



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is a pirate, F/F, Max is a princess, Max is so thirsty and Chloe is so buff, Pirate AU, Rachel is alive, Swearing, some sort of historial AU, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gikka218/pseuds/Gikka218, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrriTheMage/pseuds/IrriTheMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Princess Max Caulfield had always hated palace life. Who would have thought her salvation would be in the arms of her old childhood friend turned pirate -- the beautiful, blue-haired Captain Chloe Price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pirate and historical times AU, featuring Pricefield. There won't be any explicit sex, but there will definitely be some swearing and implied sex. There will be warnings in the beginning notes of each chapter if we think it's necessary. 
> 
> Co-authored with IrriTheMage, plus a ton of help from KendraC13. All the internet hugs for you :D

Max was mad. Wait, that’s not right -- she was furious. She was just minding her own business, sneaking out of her father’s gala, when out of nowhere some ruffian came right up and grabbed her. And now she was trapped in a stuffy, dark room in the bottom of a ship. It was cold and the wooden flooring below her was damp, leaving her chilled as the ball gown she was wearing did little to keep her warm. She didn’t even know why she had been captured! She had heard of this happening to lesser noblewomen, but for this to happen to a _princess?_ These pirates must have some serious nerve.

 The ship lurched violently to her left. A “wowzers!” escaped her lips as she stumbled into the ship’s wall. She heard shouting in the deck above her, muffled by the water crashing against the ship. The noise was suddenly silenced by a barked command. She couldn’t tell what was said, but the voice belonged to a woman.

The ship pitched violently to the left. Max heard a groan coming from the other side of the dark room. “Max? Is… is that you?” a familiar voice said.

 “Kate! Gosh, are you all right?” Max stumbled over to where she thought she heard Kate, her handmaiden and childhood friend. Max wanted to be certain she was well and unharmed.

 “My head hurts and this rickety ship is making me feel sick.”

 Max knelt by Kate, pulling her into an embrace, hoping to help with her nausea. “Hey, Kate, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to find the captain of this ship and we’ll be home before you know it.” Max began to rub soothing circles on Kate’s back.

 Suddenly, the door to the small cabin was pushed open and they were blinded by the sudden light. “Well, lookie here. A pretty princess and her useless friend,” a voice sneered.

 “Hey! I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I demand to see your captain!” Max channeled her inner princess, trying to sound authoritative. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that the voice belonged to a boy about her age. Max did not like how he was looking at her or Kate.

 “Listen here you little bitch, I don’t care who you are. Nobody orders me around!” He pulled something from his belt. It took Max only a moment to realize it was a pistol he was aiming at her. She positioned herself in front of Kate, shielding her from the threat of the gun.

 “Nathan, you know what the Captain said!” a voice barked from behind the boy -- named Nathan, apparently. “Don’t make me push you overboard for disobeying orders!” The figure stepped into the small room, pushing Nathan aside. It was a girl. She too was near Max’s age, and she had long, dirty blonde hair.

 After a moment of hesitation, Nathan put the pistol back into his belt with a sneer. “You watch yourself, _Your Highness_ ,” he said sarcastically to Max. “You too, whore…” he muttered, glaring at the blonde.

 “Nathan, leave!” the girl gestured to the door. “Before I make you,” she threatened. As Nathan sulked out, the girl stepped towards Max and Kate. “Sorry you had to see that. He’s a bit of an ass.”

 “A bit of?” Max scoffed, “more like all of.”

 “Max!” Kate chided. “That was vulgar and not to mention rude.”

 The blonde laughed. “My name’s Rachel, by the way.” She held her hand out to Max.

 She gripped it and stood up, helping Kate up as well. “I'm Max. I’d like to see your captain.” Kate gave her a look. “Please,” she added.

 “Well, that’s convenient,” said Rachel. “She wanted to see you, too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be swearing in this, because Nathan. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As she stepped out onto the deck, Max gasped, taking in the leagues of ocean surrounding the boat. She was far from home and away from any sort of rescue.

Looking around at the ship, Max saw a rather diverse crew. They all seemed to be engaged in very… non-piratey activities, which left her quite perplexed. Two crewmen were in what looked like a heated debate over wheels and varying sheets of wood, making wild hand gestures. Max then turned to the sight in front of her. She stood on her toes, trying to get a closer look at a more elevated deck. She saw another pair of crewmembers; a girl steering the ship and a chubbier boy holding a large, weathered paper. There was also an older man sitting near one side of the ship, feeding a large colony of seagulls.

Noting the small and seemingly tightly-knit crew, Max was resigned to her fate of not getting rescued and _definitely_ not escaping. She followed Rachel forward, only to jump at the sound of an explosion coming from the other end of the deck.

“What was that?” Kate sounded panicked. Max turned to her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Rachel shrugged. “Probably Warren, trying out one of his new ‘inventions’. This happens all too frequently -- we’re used to it by now.” She strode across the deck, with Max and Kate trailing close behind. “Warren! A little warning next time?”

“Sorry, Rach. I was just trying out a new mixture of gunpowder! I guess it didn’t work too well…” the boy said, looking sheepishly at the smoking mess on the deck in front of him. He looked a little younger than Max, perhaps by only a year or two. He wasn’t very tall. Actually, he was quite slim. He wore a tunic with an odd design. It depicted a box meowing, which matched his black trousers.

Warren turned toward Rachel, finally noticing the two girls that stood behind her. He looked perplexed for a moment before shuffling his feet. “Uhh hi, I’m umm, Warren. Wait you already knew that. I-”

Rachel chuckled, cutting him off. “Don’t hurt yourself there, Warren.” She looked to Max and Kate. “Now, let’s go find the Captain.”

Before they could move, the sound of feet stomping towards them gave the girls pause. From behind them, a livid Nathan tore past them and stormed towards Warren. “Hey asshole, what the fuck are you doing with my pistol?”

Max stepped away, wary of Nathan, making sure Kate was right behind her.

Warren glowered at Nathan before glancing down at the still smoking pile of metal. Nathan took that as an answer. “What the fuck!” he raged, “who fucking said you could use one of  _my_ guns for your stupid fucking experiments?”

“Hey man, if you didn’t leave your shit lying around, I wouldn’t’ve found it!” Warren cried out defensively, looking terrified.

“Don’t you think they should be stopped?” Max asked, prodding Rachel’s side.

“Hell no! This is just getting good,” Rachel replied, looking eager.

“What the _fuck_ ever! You’re dead when I get my hands on you!” Nathan stalked over to the cowering Warren, who stumbled backwards until he met a wall -- Max assumed it was a cabin of some sort. Warren glanced at the wall before turning his panicked gaze back to Nathan.

Nathan slammed into him, fisting his hands into Warren’s shirt. “Don’t you _ever_ touch my stuff again.” He punctuated the sentence with his right fist meeting Warren’s head. It snapped back, banging against the wall.

Max saw Kate try to step past her. Knowing her friend’s natural peacemaker attitude, Max stopped her from intervening by placing both hands on her shoulders.

Just as Nathan was about to throw another punch, a door located a foot or so away from the boys slammed opened, and a strikingly beautiful blue-haired girl stepped out. “Alright, assholes. How many times do I have to tell you not to fight right next to my cabin, _when I'm fucking asleep?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Follow all three of us on tumblr for chapter updates, if you want: gikka218 (me), sublimetheoristcupcake (Irri), and finite-experience (Kendra). The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait between chapters. Between school, video games, and life in general, we didn't have a lot of time to work on this. Enjoy the chapter, and we hope to get the next one out soon!!

“Ah shit,” Rachel groaned, “they woke up the Captain.” Her head dipped down, resting it against her hand. “She’s never in the best mood when someone wakes her up.”

“There better be a good fucking reason as to why I’m awake right now,” the blue-haired girl threatened.

Nathan didn’t step away from Warren, but released the death grip on his shirt. “The bitch was asking for it! He stole my pistol and wrecked it with one of his stupid fucking inventions. This is the. Last. _Fucking._ Time!” he yelled, punctuating each word with a jab to Warren’s chest.

Warren’s gaze drifted from Nathan to the Captain, unsure of whom to fear more. “I’m sorry, Captain, but…”

The rest of Warren’s reply was lost on Max as she took in the appearance of this pirate captain. The blue hair was something she had never seen before, yet somehow it looked almost natural on the pirate. She wore a pair of tattered trousers cut off at the knees and a breast band, leaving the rest of her body uncovered. Max was unable to get a good look at the Captain’s face, as her eyes constantly darted back down to her toned abdomen. Even as the Captain turned, Max was entranced by the defined ridges of her back. Max’s fingers twitched, wanting to trace patterns on her back. “Wowsers,” Max exhaled.

Max felt a sharp poke in her side, startling her from her musings. She turned to Rachel, who wore a knowing grin. Rachel winked and red colored Max’s face as she averted her gaze. She heard sounds of struggle before a loud splash. She looked back to the Captain just in time to see her toss a wailing Warren over the side of the ship.

Out of the corner of her eye, Max saw Kate flinch at the sound of Warren hitting the water. Max nearly hit her head with one of her palms. How could she forget that the ocean made Kate anxious? Feeling guilty about forgetting something important about her friend, Max took Kate’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“S-she won’t throw us overboard too, will she?” Kate stuttered, fearful of being thrown into the seemingly endless depths of the water below them.

“Nah, probably not. Well, as long as you stay on her good side,” Rachel teased, tossing a sly smirk towards Kate.

Kate glanced at Rachel and gave a hesitant nod, not looking at all reassured.

“That should stop them from their incessant arguing. Let them swim for a minute or two before we bring them back aboard.” The blue-haired pirate ordered. Max turned back to the Captain as she issued another order. “And will someone get Mizz G up here to clean this shit up!”

Now that she was listening instead of staring, Max found the Captain’s voice familiar. She knew that voice but couldn’t place it. She just needed to get a good look at the Captain’s face then she would know why this voice was so _achingly_ familiar.

“Yo Rach, c’mere for a second.” The Captain beckoned Rachel over to her, her back still turned to Max and Kate.

Rachel gave Max and Kate an apologetic shrug before shuffling over to where the pirate captain was currently leaning. She was looking over the railing of the ship, watching her two crewmen in the water.

As soon as Rachel joined the Captain, she turned, giving Max the view of her profile. Max took note of her blue hair, wild and untamed from the ocean breeze. Once again, a wave of familiarity hit Max. She knows this Captain, but from where?

The Captain began to make wild gestures with her hands, occasionally motioning to Kate and Max. She knew they were arguing about them and wanted to hear what they were saying. She stepped forward carefully, not wanting to draw attention, but before she got close enough a hand appeared on her shoulder.

“Max! With the way you’ve been acting I would think you were raised in a barn! Just wait here until the Captain decides to talk to us.” Kate began to glance at the ocean surrounding the ship, her fear of the water making her weary. “Besides, she looks scary and I really don’t want to be thrown into the ocean. You know I’m not a strong swimmer.”

Max felt a stab of guilt hit her chest. She’d been too busy leering at the pirate captain to notice that her friend need comfort. She turned and pulled Kate into an embrace in a silent apology. _Max, stop letting your hormones control you! Your best friend is going through a hard time and you’re too busy being distracted by a beautiful woman!_

Their embrace was broken by a shout from Rachel. “Hey, Max! Get over here!” She and Kate crossed the deck to join Rachel and the captain. The pair turned toward them, with the captain’s eyes cast downwards. She looked... almost sheepish, which seemed unusual for a person of her apparent confidence.

When the girls were all a few steps away from each other, the captain looked up to meet Max’s gaze. “Heya, Max,” she said with a small grin. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh Captain My Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921369) by [Sy_Itha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sy_Itha/pseuds/Sy_Itha)




End file.
